


The Scent of Mate [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Series: Scent of a Stiles [Traducción] [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek, Scenting, Sex Pollen, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Hueles a compañero.





	The Scent of Mate [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scent of Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637430) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Scott irrumpe a través de la ventana abierta y se detiene al ver a Derek— Oh, gracias a Dios —dice— Está aquí.

Stiles mueve los brazos en un gesto de impotencia— ¿Te importaría quitármelo?

—Yeeeah —dice Scott, haciendo una mueca y dando un paso hacia atrás— Eso podría no ser buena idea.

Stiles, quien es capaz de leer las expresiones de Scott mejor que las suyas, sabe que esa mueca no puede ser nada bueno—¿Scott? ¿Explícate?

—Deaton dijo que estaría aquí. Él... um... tocó alguna planta que no debería ... y bueno. Ahora está colocado.

Stiles se resiste a hacerle un gesto grosero— ¿Y pensaste que sería buena idea dejar que mutile a humanos inocentes?

—No humanos. Solo tu —razona Scott.

—Oh, eso está mejor —dice Stiles, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

—Voy a irme —dice Scott, con un pie fuera de la ventana— Solo... mantenlo aquí y llámame si se va.

—Scott... Scott, te  _voy a matar._  Lo juro...

Pero Scott ya se había ido.

* * * *

Derek pesa y el es seriamente, y perturbadoramente tierno. Stiles desea tener su webcam encendida, porque esto es material de chantaje, es oro. Pero, de nuevo, cualquier intento de chantaje probablemente daría lugar a la muerte de Stiles, así que quizás no es buena idea. 

El chantaje se supone que es divertido. Derek es el asesino oficial de la diversión. Es un agujero negro donde muere la diversión. No solo está constantemente haciendo cosas sobrenaturales poco divertidas, sino que se las arreglaba para matar la alegría del coqueteo de Stiles. Y eso es inaceptable. Y viendo como Derek se encuentra encima de él, acariciándole el pelo y murmurando cosas ininteligibles a sí mismo, Stiles se lo dice todo. Destacando especialmente la parte del coqueteo. La parte importante.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? —le pregunta al final, agarrando suavemente el pelo de Derek y tirando de él, sacándolo de su escondite entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles— ¿Por qué no estás en el bosque, persiguiendo hadas como una persona normal?

—Hueles bien —dice Derek, completamente serio.

Stiles duda mucho de que huela de esa manera. Sabe que la camiseta que lleva puesta necesita airearse, lavarse o incluso  _quemarse_. Ha estado tan ocupado con los asuntos de la manada y la escuela, que no ha tenido tiempo de hacer la colada en... ¿tres semanas? Eso suena bastante bien.

—Eso es mentira —le dice a Derek— ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí?

Derek sacude la cabeza, y maldita sea, se tan inocente y con los ojos abiertos. Porque eso es lo Stiles necesitaba en su vida. Un inocente Derek Hale encima de él y abrazándolo y diciéndole que huele bien.

—Hueles a Stiles —Derek dice, serio.

—Ugh —dice Stiles y deja de lado su pelo.

Derek vuelve a acariciar el cuello de Stiles. Acariciando detrás de la oreja de Stiles, rozando con sus labios y frotando su barbilla sobre la piel sensible. Stiles se muerde el labio y agarra las sabanas para no gemir. Lo último que quiere es animar a Derek.

Él sube detrás de la oreja de Stiles, rozando sus labios y frotando su barbilla sobre la piel sensible. Stiles se muerde el labio y manojos de las hojas en sus manos para no gemir. La última cosa que quiere es animar a Derek en el presente.

Derek suspira, feliz, contento y dice— Hueles a compañero.

Cerebro de Stiles da la alarma— Compañero... ¿como amigo? —pregunta con suerte.

Derek toma otra bocanada del cuello de Stiles y sacude la cabeza— Compañero —insiste, como si la propia palabra fuera suficiente explicación. Lo cual es, pero... probablemente sea la droga hablando, ¿verdad? Derek nunca hablo de compañeros antes. Desde luego, nunca actuó como si le importara Stiles. Okey, no, es obvio que importa, él no lo hace, no es  _especial_. Solo parte de la manada. Un amigo. Con quien Derek constantemente coquetea. Y toca mucho. Pero eso podría ser porque Derek piensa que es molesto, Stiles lo sabe. Y tocar no significa que le tenga  _afecto_.

La mano de Derek encuentra el dobladillo de la camiseta Stiles y se cuela en el interior, su palma le quema por su camino hasta el estómago de Stiles y colocado o no, esto no está bien.

—No, no lo hace —dice Stiles, sujetándole las manos y apartando a a Derek a un lado.

El movimiento no frena a Derek, es persistente, pero al menos ya no está encima de Stiles y su mano está fuera de la ropa de Stiles. Stiles lo sostiene, por si acaso. 

—No tocar —dice.

Derek pone mala cara—  _Stiles_  —dice, como un cachorro pidiendo por las sobras.

Maldita sea. Stiles nunca puede decir que no a los cachorros— Estás colocado —trata de explicarle.

Las cejas de Derek se juntan como si estuviera tratando muy duro de concentrarse— Tal vez —reconoce.

—Ayer no olía a compañero— le recuerda Stiles.

Ahora Derek parece herido— Siempre hueles a compañero —dice, y se inclina para presionar un beso en los labios de Stiles.

—Maldita sea —murmura Stiles en el beso, con últimos vestigios de su determinación desmoronándose. Los labios de Derek son suaves, cálidos, perfectos, de la forma en que se lo imaginó, durante estos últimos dos años y Derek ni siquiera lo está besando como si estuviera colocado. Lo besa como si supiera que es importante, que esto es importante.

Stiles reza para que no se lo esté imaginando

—Si mañana me miras avergonzado, juro que te mato —le dice a Derek, empujando la chaqueta de Derek de sus hombros y tirando de la camiseta. Es suave y huele a él, se arruga fácilmente debajo de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto el estómago y el pecho, y el dios santo, eso es mucho músculo.

Stiles se sienta a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Derek y se quita su propia camiseta. No tiene ese tipo de definición muscular, pero no quiere pensar en que está a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con un colocado y sospechosamente cariñoso hombre lobo. Derek parece no tenerlo en mente. Pasa las manos por el pecho de Stiles, antes de tirar de él hacia abajo en un beso desordenado, más interesado en mantener sus cuerpos juntos que cualquier otra cosa.

No es como si se quejara cuando Stiles se aplasta contra él. Jadea en el beso y mantiene apretado a Stiles contra su cuerpo, buscando un mayor contacto. Stiles se avergonzaría pero está demasiado encendido para procesar las emociones complejas. Siempre se imagino a Derek sosteniéndolo y follándolo contra la superficie más cercana disponible. Este casto, vamos-a-besarnos-y-a-olernos nunca había estado en sus fantasías. 

Pero no se queja, y menos con los ruidos que Derek estaba haciendo, que son muy buenos para su ego, pero aún así, la duda sigue en el fondo de su mente. Derek no es él mismo. Está colocado. Y se va a arrepentir de esto. 

Sin embargo, dijo que Stiles siempre olía a compañero. 

¿Y Stiles nunca lo supo de alguna forma?

Stiles observa el rostro de Derek mientras mece sus caderas, estudia la forma en que su respiración se entrecorta, la forma en que sus labios se abren, la sobre de sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas. Pasa los dedos por el lado de la cara de Derek, sintiendo su barba, trazando la línea de su mandíbula. El sabe que lo sabe. Siempre lo supo. Y ahora no va a dejar que Derek lo niegue. Lo dijo una vez y no hay vuelta atrás.

Deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Derek, abrazando a Derek más cerca y moviendo sus caderas más rápido. Respira profundo, el aroma de Derek es sospechosamente familiar. No es como si hubiera estado dándole vueltas al aroma de Derek ni nada por el estilo, pero han estado cerca antes. Y puede que alguna vez haya olido la chaqueta de Derek, pero eso no quiere decir nada. No puedes acechar a un acosador espeluznante.

—¿A qué huelo? —pregunta, queriendo escucharlo una vez más para asegurarse. Quiere estar seguro de hacer esto. 

—Stiles —dice Derek, sin aliento. Entierra sus dedos en el cabello de Stiles y acaricia su sien, dejando caer un beso justo encima de su ojo— Al igual que mio —dice— Ahora huele como mio.

Stiles deja escapar un ruido, que le alegro no tener encendida la webcam.

Sus caderas tartamudean y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Las manos de Derek agarran su culo y tirando de él, y Stiles muerde todo lo que puede alcanzar. Muerde la barbilla de Derek, su cuello y luego el hombro de Derek, lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la piel y luego se estremece, tiembla y se viene.

Derek sigue moviéndose debajo de él, montado su muslo. Y en el último momento, se mueve hacia abajo y toca a Derek por encima de sus pantalones para darle el último empujón. Nota a Derek correrse y quiere reírse de lo ridículo que es esto, ambos se han corrido en sus pantalones, Derek colocado sobre vete tu a saber que, con toda la cosas de oler, pero él no tiene el aliento suficiente por lo que decide esperar a la mañana. 

Él se queja y se mueve, permaneciendo cerca para usar el brazo de Derek como una almohada.

Escuchan sus respiraciones en silencio. 

—¿Es malo que me gusten más de esta manera? —pregunta Stiles, más como una reflexión que una pregunta.

La respuesta de Derek lo atrapa con la guardia baja— No.

Él suena... diferente.

Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, con el corazón en su garganta, temiendo lo que pueda ver y ahí está. Los ojos de Derek. Nítidos. Sobrios. Inescrutables.

Stiles se inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, su corazón se alojó en su garganta, temiendo lo que va a ver, y —Hola —exhala Stiles.

Derek le coge la cara y lo besa.


End file.
